disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Bridger/Gallery
Images of Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Ezra SWR Poster.png ezra full body view.jpg Ezra's Wanted Poster.jpg|Wanted Poster Erza Wanted Poster.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Ezra_Bridger.png Ezra Bridger and the Ghost.png Ezra with his lightsaber.jpg|Ezra with his lightsaber Rebels Ezra and Chopper.jpg Rebels line up.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Star Wars Rebels season 2 promo.jpg Ezra Bridger with Lightsaber promo.png Ezra-Chopper-Fathead.jpg SWR-Season 2 Second Poster.jpg SWR2 Charact HEROES.jpg Season Two Ezra.jpg Rebels game promo art.png Star Wars Rebels Season Three Poster.jpg StarWars-Rebels-S03-Ezra.jpg Rebels S3 Banner 1.jpeg Renders Ezra Render.png Ezra 1.png Ezra Bridger's energy slingshot.png Season 2 Ezra Render.png Concept Art Ezra Concept Art I.png Ezra Concept Art II.png Ezra Concept Art III.png Ezra Concept Art IV.png Ezra and Kanan Concept Art.png Ezra Concept Art V.png Ezra Concept Art VI.png Ezra Concept Art VII.png Ezra Concept Art VIII.png Ezra and Zeb Concept Art.png Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png EzraChopperMaquette.jpg TheInquisitorinterogatingezraconceptart.png Kanan visits Ezra Concept Art.jpg Spark of Rebellion Concept 1.jpg Breaking Ranks Concept Art 08.jpg Breaking Ranks Concept Art 01.jpg Ezra colour code.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy Concept Art 11.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 3.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 1.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 5.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 12.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 7.jpg The Siege of Lothal Concept Art 01.jpeg The Siege of Lothal Concept Art 36.jpeg The Siege of Lothal Concept Art 32.jpeg The Siege of Lothal Concept Art 30.jpeg Always_Two_There_Are_Concept_Art_13.jpeg Screenshots Season One Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-1.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-13.png Not-What-you-Think-1.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-15.png|"Not much of a ship anymore." Not-What-you-Think-2.png Ezrainthesmoke.jpg Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-11.png Not-What-you-Think-3.png|Ezra wearing a TIE Pilot's helmet Star-Wars-Rebels-3.png This is a code red.jpg|"This is a code red." Ilikethesoundofthat.png Star-Wars-Rebels-9.png|Riding a speeder Ezra weilds Kanan's lightsaber.jpg|Ezra finds Kanan's lightsaber Ezra-Bridger-1.png Ezra captured.jpg Ezra in the bowels.jpg ezra rebels pic.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-22.png What's the force.jpg|"What's the Force?" Star Wars Rebels Kanan and Ezra.png SWRS1 - Ezra Bridger.jpg Werebusted.png|"We're busted." Ezrausingtheforce2.png Ezrausingtheforce1.png It's-his-fault.png|"It's his fault!" Fighter-Flight-9.png Ezra and Zeb.png ZebteasesEzra.png Fighter-Flight-16.png Fighter-Flight-27.png Fighter-Flight-46.png|"We need to turn." Fighter-Flight-48.png|"Do we have too?" Fighter-Flight-38.png|Using the force Fighter-Flight-44.png Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters Screenshots Ezra.png|"When do I get my own." Ezra training to become a Jedi.png|Ezra's Jedi training Rise of the old Masters Screenshot 17 Ezra and Chopper.png I am standing right here.png Ezrafiresslingshot.png Ezrausingtheforce3.png RebelCadetswithhelmetson.jpg Ezrawanted.png Not-ready-NOT-READY.png|"Not ready! NOT READY!!!" Breaking Ranks 23.png Breaking Ranks 24.png Breaking Ranks 28.png Ezra at his tower.png Gathering Forces 3.png Gathering Forces 4.png Ezra giving into the dark side.png|Ezra embraces the power of the dark side Gathering Forces 6.png Path of the jedi 12.png Path of the jedi 17.png Path of the jedi 2.png|Spooked by corpse Path of the jedi 30.png Path of the jedi 1.png Path of the jedi 35.png Ezrainacircle.jpg Path of the jedi 41.png|receiving his own kyber crystal EzrawithKyberCrystal.jpg SabinelooksatEzra'sLightsaber.jpg|Ezra ignites his lightsaber for the first time Idiots Array 26.png Idiots Array 40.png Vision of hope 28.png Vision of hope 33.png Vision of hope 12.jpg Vision of hope 34.jpg Vision_of_hope_4.jpg Vision of hope 22.jpg Call to action 16.jpg Call to action 23.jpg Rebel resolve 13.png Rebel resolve 17.png Rebel resolve 29.png Rebel resolve 34.png Rebel resolve 53.png Ezra Ready to fight the Inquisitor.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy 26.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy 29.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy 34.jpg Season Two The Siege of Lothal 21.jpeg The-Siege-of-Lothal-6.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-52.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-55.jpg The Wrath of Darth Vader 05.png The-Siege-of-Lothal-4.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-3.jpg|"There's just you and me." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-19.jpg|"The more the merrier." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-27.jpg The Lost Commanders 19.jpg The Lost Commanders 17.jpg The Lost Commanders 04.png Relics of the Old Republic 12.jpeg Always Two There Are 2.jpg Always Two There Are 13.jpeg Always Two There Are 16.jpeg Always-Two-There-Are-4.png Always-Two-There-Are-9.png Always Two There Are 20.jpeg Seventh-Sister-6.jpg Always-Two-There-Are-11.png Always-Two-There-Are-5.png Always Two There Are 28.jpeg Always Two There Are 33.jpeg Always Two There Are 34.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 05.jpeg Brothers of the Broken Horn 06.jpeg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-37.jpg Brothers of the Broken Horn 14.jpeg Ezra-and-Chopper-in-a-escape-pod.png Brothers of the Broken Horn 24.jpg SWR S2 NYCC 2015 05.png Stealth Strike 5.jpg Stealth Strike 8.jpg The Future of the Force 30.jpeg Thefutureoftheforce1.jpg The Future of the Force 20.jpeg Legacy 03.jpeg Legacy 04.jpeg Legacy 4.jpg Legacy 09.jpeg Legacy 15.jpeg Legacy 1.jpg SWR S2 NYCC 2015 01.png Legacy 21.jpeg Legacy 22.jpeg Legacy 23.jpeg A Princess on Lothal 12.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 41.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 42.png A Princess on Lothal 18.jpeg Legends of the Lasat 03.jpg Rebels The Call 16.jpeg Rebels The Call 27.jpeg Rebels The Call 29.jpeg Rebels The Call 13.jpg Rebels The Call 39.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 27.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 29.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 06.png Shroud of Darkness 09.jpeg Shroud of Darkness 11.jpeg Shroud of Darkness 12.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 15.png The Mystery of Chopper Base 08.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 09.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 21.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 25.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 16.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 60.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 32.png Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 22.png Twilight of the Apprentice 29.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 24.png Twilight of the Apprentice 34.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 36.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 63.png Twilight of the Apprentice 43.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 48.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 62.jpeg Season Three Star Wars Rebels Season Three 28.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 27.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 14.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 11.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 03.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 02.jpg Ezra Season 3 01.jpg Ezra Season 3 02.jpg SWR S3 Kanan and Ezra.png SWR 3 - Kanan, Rex and Ezra.png Video Games Disney INFINITY Ezra Bridger.png|Ezra Bridger in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet1.jpg Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet6.jpg Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet3.jpg REB Concept Ezra.jpg Ezra Model Comparison.jpg EzraandSabineDI.png Ezra DI Render.png Toy box star wars rebels.png Merchandise Ezra hasbro figure I.jpg Ezra hasbro figure II.jpg IMG 0391-610x457.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-figures-6386-recrop.jpg Ezra-rebels-visual-guide.jpg Ezra and Kanan toys.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Ezra's lightsaber toy.jpg|Ezra's lightsaber Rebel in the Ranks.jpg Star-wars-rebels-ezras-gamble-by-ryder-windham.jpg Ezra's Lightsaber.jpg Lego Sabine, Ezra and Stormtrooper.jpg Star Wars Rebels Mission Series The Ghost Pack.jpg Live Appearances star wars weekend ezra.PNG|Ezra at Star Wars Weekends 2014 ezra and sabine.PNG Star Wars Rebels live.jpg Miscellaneous Ezra Bridger Statue.png|Ezra Bridger Statue with scar on left cheek Rebels Character Keys - Ezra Bridger.jpg Heroes - Ezra Bridger.jpg Lego Ezra Bridger.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries